It Won't Be Like This For Long
by missbee21
Summary: Story is based on the Song by Darius Rucker. Nathan and Haley during the first week with their new baby and her first days of school.


It Won't Be Like This For Long

by: Darius Rucker

_He didn't have to wake up_

_He'd been up all night_

_Lying there in bed and listening to his newborn baby cry_

_He makes a pot of coffee, splashes water on his face_

_His wife gives him a kiss and says it's gonna to be okay_

Something had to be wrong. Why else would his week old baby girl continue to cry all night long? Nathan and Haley had not gotten any sleep the night before. Their daughter Natalie demanded their attention all night long. Both parents had taken turns during the night rocking, feeding, and changing their baby girl. Right now, it was Haley's turn, so Nathan rolled out of bed and walked into the kitchen.

The sun was barely coming up and Nathan was exhausted. He puts the coffee on and splashes cold water onto his face, hoping that it would wake him up. He is staring out the window when Haley comes up beside him and puts her head and his shoulder. That's when he realizes that all is silent in the house. He turns his head to Haley, she looks up and kisses and cheek and whispers

"She finally tired herself out, don't worry, everything will be okay." Nathan nods his head in response, to tired to form words. "One day we can tease her about how she kept her parents up the whole night and get back at her for it." Haley teases as she moves to sit down. "It won't be like this for long."

_It won't be like this for long_

_One day we'll look back laughing at the week we brought her home_

_This phase is going to fly by_

_So baby just hold on_

_It won't be like this for long_

_Four years later about four thirty_

_She's crawling in their bed_

_And when he drops her off at preschool, she's clinging to his leg_

_The teacher peals her off of him_

_He says what can I do_

_She says now don't you worry_

_This'll only last a week or two_

Four years later

Nathan turns and looks at the clock when he feels his daughter crawling in bed with them. 4:30. Natalie is worried about starting school in a few short hours. Nathan pulls the covers over her and settles her between him and Haley. Brushing her hair back until her eyes finally close.

At 8:30 the next morning, Nathan is dropping Natalie off at school, or he is trying too. Natalie is currently clinging to his leg. He looks at the teacher helplessly, silently asking her what he should do; he doesn't want to leave her like this. The teacher, Miss Lauren gently speaks to Natalie and peels her off her father's leg. Miss Lauren speaks softly to Natalie and says to Nathan, "don't worry this will only last a week or two. One of these days she won't even know that you've gone."

_It won't be like this for long_

_One day soon you'll drop her off and she won't even know you're gone_

_This phase is going to fly by if you can just hold on_

_It won't be like this for long_

As Nathan leaves the school his mind flashes to the future, when Natalie will be a teenager, he thinks of how he was and shudders to think that there will be a time when Natalie could hate him or Haley, the way he hated his parents.

What if Natalie wants to get married like he and Haley did in high school? They can't tell her no, he just hopes he'll get to walk her down the isle and raise her veil.

Nathan shakes his head; those things are a long ways away. He needs to concentrate on now.

_Someday soon she'll be a teenager_

_And at times, he'll think she hates him_

_And he'll walk her down the isle and raise her veil_

_But right now she's up and crying_

_And the truth is that he don't mind_

_As he kisses her goodnight and she says her prayers_

As of now, Natalie woke up crying and Nathan and Haley are trying to get her back to sleep, after a sip of water, a book, and prayers, they kiss her goodnight and Nathan lays down next to her. She is beautiful just like her mother and he cherishes every minutes that they have together.

_He lays down there beside her till her eyes are finally closed_

_And just watching her it breaks his heart 'cause he already knows_

_It won't be like this for long_

_One day soon that little girl is gonna be_

_All grown up and gone _

_And this phase is gonna fly by _

_So he's trying to hold on_

_Cause it won't be like this for long_

_It won't be like this for long_


End file.
